Berjalan
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Suara dentingan porselen dari dapur kedai menyadarkan Takashi. Sontak remaja itu mendorong Seiji. Dengan wajah yang merona padam, Takashi tak mengindahkan suara panggilan Seiji.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Friend-ship/Drama/Romance.**_

 _ **Warning: Sho-ai, maybe-OOC, typo, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Berjalan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Bersin.

Takashi mengusap hidung yang memerah karena dingin.

Tubuhnya menggigit meski sudah memakai bertumpuk baju dan coat biru. Padahal tidak turun salju, tetapi suhu udara rendah sekali. Uh, kalau begini ia bisa sakit lagi.

Masih ada setengah lagi dari jarak tempuh menuju rumah. Touko bilang ia menyiapkan _oden_ di rumah untuk makan malam nanti.

Andai jalanan tidak dipenuhi salju, mungkin Takashi akan cepat sampai. Bertumpuk-tumpuk butiran salju setebal lima inch, cukup untuk membuatnya sulit berjalan.

Bersin lagi.

Aduh, dinginnya!

Sekali lagi, Takashi menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya. Sesekali meniup dengan uap hangat dari mulut. Tadi pagi gara-gara Hinoe, ia lupa membawa sarung tangan. Untung Shigeru sempat memakaikan syal warisan karena takut Takashi sakit lagi.

Sepanjang jalan, nyaris tak ada manusia yang lewat selain dirinya. Sepuluh menit lalu, ia berpapasan dengan seorang ibu yang baru pulang belanja, kemudian berselisihan dengan tiga anak SD yang berlarian main lempar bola salju.

Nyanko tak menjemputnya, pasti sedang asyik minum sake di kamar.

Takashi membuka tutup mata dan melayangkan pandangan ke arah mesin penjual minuman otomatis, ada sebuah kursi panjang di sebelahnya.

Terdiam beberapa saat, Takashi mengira-ngira apakah ada koin di kantongnya. Remaja itu nyaris bersorak kecil menemukan satu koin 100 yen dan dua koin 10 yen, mungkin cukup untuk membeli sekotak minuman panas.

Mungkin sekotak susu panas akan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sungguh ia tak tahan dengan dinginnya hari.

Sedikit bersusah payah, Takashi mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesampainya di depan mesin, Takashi kecewa karena stok susu tengah kosong. Ia melirik minuman lain.

Duh, sial. Kenapa di saat begini malah yang lebih dari uangnya masih tersedia, sisanya tidak? Hanya air mineral yang berharga 100 yen, dengan catatan tidak dingin.

Setengah berharap, Takashi merogoh saku seragam dan coat, tidak ada. Kalau begitu saku celana, tidak ada juga.

Hari entah mengapa semakin dingin, Takashi meniup tangannya lagi sebelum menarik tas. Resleting tas dibuka, mencari-cari kalau-kalau ada koin yang menyelinap.

Begitu jemarinya mendapatkan benda berbentuk lingkaran pipih, Takashi bersorak kecil menemukan 500 yen. Selamat.

Cling!

Dengan gembira, remaja itu membeli sekaleng kopi susu panas.

Klang!

Suara kaleng yang terjatuh menimbulkan senyum tipis pada paras Takashi. Kaleng tersebut dipungut, lalu dibuka tutupnya. Panas kaleng dan isinya menghangatkan tangan Takashi.

Ketika kerongkongan Takashi dibasahi likuid cokelat, kehangatan mulai merasuki tubuhnya. Uh, nyaman sekali. Tak sia-sia ia membongkar semua kantong.

"Kita memang berjodoh, ya," sapa seseorang.

Takashi tersentak, sontak menoleh ke belakang.

Rambut hitam panjang yang pertama kali dilihatnya, dengan empunya yang melempar senyum tipis pada Takashi. Payung tak lupa dibawa serta.

"Matoba-san!"

"Halo." Seiji membawa kakinya satu langkah lebih dekat. Takashi spontan mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu sapa dengan _vending machine_.

"Kenapa Anda ada di sini?!"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Salju sedang bagus untuk dipandangi dari dekat."

"Aku tak melihatmu datang."

"Tapi, aku melihatmu," balas Seiji ringan sambil mengangkat tangannya ke pinggang Takashi.

Merasa panik, Takashi sudah akan mendorong Seiji jika saja tak mendengar suara koin memasuki mesin.

Cling!

"Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu?" Seiji memiringkan kepala. Nada suaranya heran, tetapi senyuman tidak hilang. Pria itu membungkuk mengambil sebotol teh _oolong_ panas.

"O-oh, kukira ..." Takashi menjauh dari mesin.

"Natsume-kun mengira apa?"

Suara kekeh tawa makin menambah rona yang muncul di pipi. Bibir bawah digigit menahan kesal. Ia merasa baru saja dipermainkan.

"Apa yang Matoba-san inginkan?" Takashi mendelik tidak suka.

Seiji berdiri, pria tersebut melirik Takashi dari ekor mata. "Sudah kubilang aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan, 'kan?"

"Tidak mungkin bisa sampai ke sini kalau cuma sekadar berjalan!" bantah Takashi ngotot. Ia yakin sekali kalau klan Matoba tidak tinggal di sekitar sini meski villa mereka ada di mana-mana.

"Baiklah. Kutambah ada pekerjaan sederhana yang tidak berhubungan dengan ayakashi, lalu aku ingin beristirahat sejenak. Apa jawaban itu lebih disukai?" tambah Seiji kalem. Tutup botol dibuka pelan-pelan.

Hu-uh, inilah mengapa Takashi tidak suka bertemu orang-orang Matoba, apalagi jika sudah diajak bicara. Nada bicara mereka tenang sekali, terlalu tenang.

Itu justru membuatnya semakin was-was.

"Aku pulang ...!"

Itu bukan berpamitan, Takashi hanya bilang demikian. Tanpa menunggu balasan, kakinya dibawa hengkang dari sana.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana kabar orang yang tinggal serumah denganmu?"

Gerakan Takashi terhenti.

Oh, tidak. Ini yang paling Takashi benci. Kenapa lagi-lagi harus bawa orang-orang rumah ...?!

Dengan segenap menguatkan batin, Takashi berbalik menghadap Seiji. Pria tersebut meminum tehnya dengan khidmat sampai seperempat botol. Seiji tertawa ketika Takashi memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terperinci.

"Jangan berdusta, Matoba-san. Apa yang Matoba-san inginkan?" tegas Takashi

"Jalan-jalan." Seiji menutup botol teh. "Tetapi mungkin aku akan menambah kalimatnya, bagaimana kalau ... mencari teman berjalan?" Dagu dicubit, sengaja berpose bingung.

Mati kutulah Takashi. Meski belum jelas ke mana arah pembicaraan, Takashi yakin pasti bahwa Seiji tak akan melepaskannya semudah itu. Teman berjalan? Sungguh jenaka, berjalan dalam rangka apa?

"Tak masalah, 'kan? Aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum makan malam," tutur Seiji, ia menjejaki salju menghampiri Takashi.

Enak saja! Bahkan Takashi belum menjawabnya!

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Takashi.

"Aku takut aku tidak suka mendengarnya, Natsume-kun."

Wajah Takashi memerah lagi, tetapi kali ini karena sebal. Ia tak suka laki-laki di hadapannya bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Hilang sudah rasa dingin yang sedari tadi menyergapinya.

Takashi menggeleng. Ngotot tidak mau. Tungkainya bergerak mundur, hendak kabur.

Mata laki-laki itu menerawang. "Aku memaksa."

Mata Takashi membulat. Sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya ke depan. Takashi nyaris menjerit, lalu diam saat setimbunan besar salju jatuh dari dahan pohon tepat di atas tempat Takashi berdiri tadi.

Remaja itu termangu. Nyaris ia tertimbun salju, mungkin beratnya tidak kuat ditahan oleh dahan pohon. Untuk beberapa saat, Takashi masih mematung memandangi salju.

Seiji belum melepas pinggangnya.

"Sekarang, mau lupakan penolakan serta rumahmu sejenak dan mengikutiku?"

Suara bisikan disertai uap hangat menerpa telinga Takashi. Terhenyak, rasa panik menyumbat tenggorokan.

Buru-buru remaja tersebut mendorong Seiji dan termundur tiga langkah oleh ulahnya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah, telinganya masih terasa geli. Lenyap seketika dingin yang menerpa, justru Takashi merasa udara jadi panas.

Ia tidak menyukai situasi ini.

Senyum laki-laki itu bertambah lebar.

"Jadi?"

Kukuh menolak, Takashi menggeleng.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kurva alis Seiji melengkung ke bawah. Seperti berputus asa, tetapi Takashi sama sekali tidak yakin bahwa orang ini benar-benar bersikap demikian. Pasti cuma pura-pura, pura-pura!

Seiji melirik Takashi dengan sebuah kerlipan memikat. "Simpan cakarmu, Natsume-kun. Aku tak berminat apa-apa. Hanya mengajakmu jalan-jalan, tak lebih."

"Sudah cukup!" hardik Takashi, nada suaranya kasar dan keras. "Jangan mempermainkanku, Matoba-san!"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Bisa makin kacau Takashi jika pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan. Turuti kemauan Seiji Matoba, maka tuntaslah. Sialan, di saat begini kucing pengawalnya malah tidak ada. Sungguh sial nasib Takashi.

Takashi menghela napas.

Sungguh ia benci dengan situasi ini.

"Lupakan penolakanmu dan ikuti aku?" ulang Seiji, mendekati Takashi lagi dua langkah.

Tidak ada jawaban, kening Takashi berkerut.

"Diam berarti iya," putus Seiji sembari menggamit lengan Takashi.

* * *

Sebetulnya, Takashi membayangkan banyak hal yang tidak jelas dan ia was-was apakah jalan-jalan yang dimaksud Seiji adalah jalan-jalan yang diketahui Takashi?

Hei, untuk orang dari klan Matoba sepertinya, bisa saja justru menimbulkan kejadian ekstrim. Sungguh, Takashi sangat curiga. Kakinya sudah siap lari jika saja ia melihat tanda-tanda mencurigakan.

Tetapi kenyataan meleset dari dugaan.

Mereka—memang berjalan. Tak lebih. Maksudnya, memang cuma berjalan. Dalam artian, berjalan di padang salju. Kaki-kaki melangkah melewati pepohonan, sawah, rumah-rumah.

Hingga sampai di kedai teh.

Seiji bilang jangan sungkan untuk memesan, ia yang akan membayar tagihan. Tetapi Takashi, justru makin curiga dan niatnya hilang untuk memesan.

Laki-laki tersebut tertawa renyah dan melambaikan tangan pada pelayan, siap untuk memesan.

"Aku tidak usah." Takashi mendorong balik buku menu. Tak berselera makan ataupun minum, apalagi dengan Seiji di hadapan.

Seiji mengangkat alis, iris mata mengerling ke arah pelayan. "Tiga tusuk _dango_ dengan sup kacang _azuki_."

Takashi mendelik langsung ke mata Seiji.

Raut wajah laki-laki menyala. "Sertakan dua teh hitam."

"Matoba-san!"

"Ada yang salah, Natsume-kun?" Punggung tangan digunakan untuk menopang dagu; Seiji balas menyeringai pada Takashi.

Rasa gusar makin menjadi-jadi pada diri Takashi.

Sekuat tenaga, Takashi berusaha untuk tidak meledak. Ini di ruang terbuka, ia tak bisa sembarangan. Apalagi tak ada kucingnya. Sebisa mungkin Takashi mengawasi keadaan, menunggu datangnya celah untuk melarikan diri.

Pesanan datang.

Meski tadinya Takashi mengaku tak berselera, ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa tadi siang ia hanya makan dua nasi kepal. Tertidur di kelas, sama saja mendapat hukuman. Jam istirahatnya dipersingkat.

Dan ia merutuki diri yang tidak mampu untuk tidak merasa kasihan pada _youkai_ kelaparan di tengah jalan usai keluar gerbang. Habislah bekal dari Touko.

Betapa menyedihkan.

Gerak tangan Seiji tampak elegan namun santai. Bawaan lingkungan? Andai tak ingat Nyanko, mungkin Seiji akan mengira bahwa semua bangsawan itu memang penuh santun.

Kesamaannya mungkin, konglomerat itu congkak semua. Selalu ada sisi pongah di balik senyum anggun. Tipe seperti Nyanko, Takashi akui—terpaksa—jauh lebih baik.

Meskipun Takashi berusaha menolak dan hanya menyentuh teh—yang ia yakini sepenuh hati tak ada pelet—Seiji selalu berhasil membujuknya dengan gelindingan _dango_.

Betapa Takashi malu sekali dengan wajah memerah ketika perutnya berbunyi keroncongan. Semakin gusar ketika Seiji tergelak, lalu melambaikan tangan meminta _choco botamochi_ sebagai tambahan, kemudian bergumam ringan berjanji mengingatkan diri untuk memilih kedai makanan berat.

Jaga-jaga kalau mengajak Takashi jalan-jalan lagi, ia masih kelaparan. Sungguh tak pantas jika ia yang mengajak, kemudian dibiarkan kelaparan.

Takashi menahan napas dan menutup wajahnya ketika pelayan datang mengantar pesanan kedua.

"Sejak bertemu, ekspresimu menarik sekali, Natsume-kun." Teh diminum khidmat.

Takashi meriang, itu benar. Tangannya memegang sendok sup kacang dengan tak karuan, berulang kali jatuh karena tidak bisa konsentrasi. Bahkan se- _absurd_ apapun situasi dengan Shuuichi, rasanya _damage_ berada satu ruangan dengan Seiji lebih dahsyat lagi.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku tertarik, Natsume-kun."

Remaja itu mendengus dan memalingkan wajah. "Sudah kubilang aku tak mau bergabung dengan klan Matoba."

Seiji tertawa.

"Masih ngotot, ya. Tetapi, yah, sejujurnya aku masih kagum melihat banyak yang mengikutimu tanpa terikat kontrak."

Takashi menatapnya tajam. "Aku hanya membuat janji dan berteman dengan mereka."

" _Berteman_ , yah," cibir Seiji.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku pikir jika kau yang melakukannya, itu tidak aneh. Tetapi, yah, aku memang tertarik padamu."

"Matoba-san, sudah kubilang aku tak mau bergabung."

"Siapa yang bilang mau mengajakmu lagi?"

"Huh?"

Cangkir diletakkan di atas tatanan. Senyum lenyap dari wajah Seiji.

Bingung, sendok ikut diletakkan. Tertarik dalam hal apalagi? Sungguh Takashi tidak mengerti jalan pikir orang lain.

"Aku masih ingin mengajakmu, sih, iya. Tetapi ketertarikanku, dalam hal lain ..." Seiji beringsut mendekat, jarak dikikis.

"Matoba-sa—"

Membulat lebar. Takashi menahan napas tak mampu menutupi keterkejutannya. Bibir laki-laki itu membungkamnya menyelesaikan ucapan.

Suara dentingan porselen dari dapur kedai menyadarkan Takashi. Sontak remaja itu mendorong Seiji. Dengan wajah yang merona padam, Takashi tak mengindahkan suara panggilan Seiji.

Kedua tungkai membawanya hengkang sejauh yang ia bisa.

Terkutuklah klan Matoba.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
